She's Deranged
by Lhein
Summary: A story about love, loyalty and betrayal.
1. She's Deranged

I've been faithful for a long time. I had loved only one person for six long years. And suddenly, I lost her...


	2. She's Deranged Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Jae. And this is about the story of my life…

I am making my way to my work. It is half past seven now and I should hurry. I cannot be late today or I'll be reprimanded.

I was already late yesterday because of the heavy traffic. It is a good thing that my boss let me off with it.

That is why, right now, I am doubling my steps. I need to make up for my tardiness yesterday and show my boss that it is going to happen only once.

I walked faster and faster and faster. I am eager to arrive at least fifteen minutes before my scheduled time.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of thunder. I am afraid of thunder so I involuntarily screamed and bended into a curl.

It is only when people around me started to give me weird looks that I realized what I did. So, I tried to compose myself.

I stood up again and gathered some fresh air. The smell of the air before it starts to rain is somehow intoxicating.

I was hit by the reality that it is going to rain. I walked faster, I am half running already. It'll be bad to be caught up in the rain.

And within a few seconds, the rain started pouring. _Oh darn!_ I told myself. I have to get an umbrella so I can proceed to work.

I opened my bag to check if I brought the umbrella, but worse comes to worse and I don't have an umbrella in my bag.

I can't afford to be late again. At that moment, I made a decision; it's better to get wet a little because of the rain than be late at work.

I convinced myself that it's not going to be that bad to get wet a little. Besides, I used to soak in the rain when I was a little and I never got sick.

I reach my hand out first to estimate how hard the rain is, and when I felt that it's not that hard, I put my bag up my head and run as fast as I could.

Good thing I am still wearing slippers instead of my stilettos. I told myself that I might have to run to get early this morning that is why I wore slippers. My shoes are on my bag.

I continued running until I reached the building of my office. I am working as an 'assistant' at the _Universal Records._

It is a recording company but my work does not have anything to do with music. I am just a plane errand girl that they ask around.

I am actually a graduate of MAEd in Music Education. I took up that course because I want to be a music teacher.

But the bad reality is, I won't be able to live if I become a teacher. A teacher's salary is too low and that will be very difficult since I am only renting a house.

I tried to consider teaching in Music schools but I cannot pass the exam to be a teacher there. I am still not that good.

My current job still pays way higher that the salary of a teacher, but the consequence for having a better salary is the fact that I am not doing what I want.

Maybe if I could save money then I can just teach music someday. But right now, this job is what I need.

I arrived at work at about seven thirty nine in the morning. I am still early for work but it's fine, it's better than being late.

I went inside the building and show the guard my I.D. It's a formality even though the guard already knows me.

The guard even greeted me and so I greeted him too. I went to the receptionist right away to get logged as present at the time I arrived.

And again, as a formality, I showed my I.D to Jane. Jane is the receptionist at the lobby and she's a dear friend of mine.

"Good Morning!" I said as I hand her over my I.D. She gave me a smile. "Wow, you are early today. Making up for yesterday?" she asked.

I gave her a smile and a nod as a response and she gave me a smile too. "That is right, Jae. You have to be early for work so your boss won't fire you," she joked and gave me a wink.

I removed my slippers and wore my stilettos at the lobby and then I also wiped myself out. Good thing I am not dripping, just a bit drenched.

Jane hand me my I.D back so I said, "see you later" to her. I started making my way to the elevator.

I always ride the elevator whenever I am going to the office. I am working at the sixth floor of the building and it'll be a hassle using the stairs.

I glanced at the small monitor like screen showing the movement of the elevator and it's still at the eighth floor. There's an indicator that the elevator is going down.

I checked my wristwatch again to know the time and it's exactly seven forty five. It's still quite early but I want to get to my work as early as possible.

So, I took another glance at the elevator screen and it's showing that it's already on the sixth floor.

It looks like I have to wait another couple of minutes before I can get to the elevator. Suddenly, my phone rang.

It's inside my bag so I swiftly opened my bag to get my phone. When I looked at the screen, an unrecognized number is calling me.

I tried to check if the number is familiar but I don't think I know the number. It is a foreign number that is calling me.

I am not expecting any call from anyone outside the country. In fact, I am not expecting a call from anyone since it's obviously almost working hours.

I hesitated to answer the call but then, would it hurt to answer it? It's not as if I am going to be billed a million if I answered.

So I decided to answer the phone. "Hello, Jae Lane here." I quickly introduced myself thinking that the person who's calling dialed a wrong number.

"Who's this?" I asked. I can't hear any response at all. So I checked if there's anyone on the line. "Hello!"

Now I heard a sound as if someone is clearing his throat. "Sorry for that. But hi Jae! How have you been?" the voice on the other line said.

_Oh! So it was not a wrong dialed number. The call is really for me. But who might it be._ I asked myself. There's no other way knowing than asking the person on the other line.

"I'm good!" I checked the elevator screen and it's on the third floor. I can still chat for a while. "But, who is this that I'm talking to?" I asked.

The person on the other line laughed. Now I am sure that I am talking to a guy. "It's me, Jay," he said.

I didn't immediately get what he said. I thought he was saying 'It's me Jae'. "I'm sorry. Can you tell me your name, please?" I asked.

I heard a crooked laugh before the guy spoke again. "It's me, Jay. Justin Jay Evans! Your high school best friend," he said.

It was Jay! I was so surprised that I am actually speaking to my best friend. We haven't been in touch for about eight years now.

"No way! Is it really you Jay? I can't believe it, how did you get my number?" I continuously said without a pause.

"I've got connections so I can find you wherever you go," he said. Suddenly, the elevator opened and it's time for me to go.

"Oh, Jay, it was really nice talking to you now. But I'm at work. I'm thinking maybe I can send you a message at this number and you can call me later." I said as I enter the elevator.

I pressed the open button inside the elevator so I can continue the conversation with Jay. Once the elevator closes, the signal will be gone so we won't be able to talk.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you're at work right now. But that's great. I'll be waiting for your message and I'll call you no matter what," he said.

I continued pressing the open button until I notice someone else entered the elevator. "I really have to go. I'll catch up with you next time, bye." I said. I heard him say goodbye too so I released my finger on the open button.

How nice it is to receive a call from someone you know before. He was my best friend since elementary to high school.

We actually got close when we were kids because our parents knew each other. Our moms are close so we got close as well.

When I was five, we moved to their neighborhood. Since both our fathers are working and our moms are housewives, they got a long pretty fine.

It was actually called fate by our parents. They believe that Jay and I are meant for each other and would someday marry each other.

Yeah, we we're called soulmates because somehow, our names are the same. His name is Justin Jay Evans and my full name is Jae Justine Lane.

For us it was a coincidence but we don't really give a damn about it. It's just names for goodness sake.

So, our parents both decided to bring us to the same school. And since we were kids, we don't know how to socialize that time so we stick together.

That's until we grew up. We stayed close until junior high, but the problem is, his father got promoted at work and he was sent somewhere out of the country.

And that is the last time I saw him. It was eight years ago. I wonder how he looks like now. Oh, we both love music by the way.

When we were kids he is a petite guy. We have the same height and almost the same body shape. Yeah, almost the same because I was a "flatty" when I was a kid.

We we're called 'twins' at school which is different from 'soulmates' that our parents named us. Our classmates are calling us twins since we stick to each other like glue.

We usually share the same thoughts. We would share our foods. We like the same things, and we acted like each other.

They would even say we look alike even though it's not true. Even though Jay is a petite guy, he is a cute guy.

Our upperclassmen, 'mostly girls' like him a lot. Sometimes I feel weird when they would walk with us. They adore him a lot.

Well, as for me. I am so normal. The only thing that is cute on me is the dimples on both sides of my cheeks.

I bet he looks better now. I am so curious and I want to see him. I didn't realize it was him who's calling earlier because his voice changed. It's a bit manly now, unlike before, he sounds like a timid girl.

But anyway, I have reached the sixth floor of the building so I walked out the elevator and entered our office.

Some people are already starting to work at that early hour so I needed to start working too. I walked towards the table that they assigned for me and sat for a while.

I took the keys of the lockers from my bag and opened them. And there, I put my bag inside the drawer and stood up.

I look at the busy people who are doing paper works and stuffs. The people I am working with are all nice.

There was Mr. Dunn, an old man who's at his late thirties; he always plants a smile on his face.

There's Ms. Rodriguez who's always problematic. But she never blamed anyone for her problems; she tried her best to manage it herself.

There's Mr. Cunningham who's always sharing his food or whatever he has. I think he's the most selfless person.

There are other people who have nice personalities too. I'm really glad to be working at this kind of atmosphere.

The only problem is Mr. Andrews, he's our supervisor. Sometimes he doesn't really talk, sometimes he seems angry.

I am not sure if Mr. Andrews is the same to the others, or if he's just like that to me. I remember what happened yesterday.

I woke up early but there was a heavy traffic. After a long period of waiting, I decided to leave the cab and just walk towards the office.

I arrived exactly eight am but I got logged at eight o' one. It took me another five minutes to get into the office so I was already late.

The first thing I saw when I entered the office is Mr. Andrew's furrowed eyebrow. He's even looking at me like I am a cockroach.

_"What time are you supposed to be here Ms. Lane?" he asked. I cannot take the look on his face so I put my head down._

_ "I'm sorry, I got stuck on a…" I was not able to finish what I was about to say since he already interrupted me._

_ "I am not asking for any reason. What I am asking is, what time are you supposed to be here?" he said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone._

_ I got scared with him. No, I am scared with him even from the beginning. "Eight am." I answered in a very low tone._

_ "I can't hear you! Speak on a way that I can hear you." he screamed. His voice made me take one step back. He's so terrorizing._

_ "Eight am!" I said with a higher tone of voice this time. But I can't hide the fact that I'm scared since my voice is trembling._

_ I saw him point his finger on me. "The next time you get late, you're fired!" he screamed as he turned his back on me._

_ My eyes are now wet, I'm about to cry but I have to stop it. It might lead to a worse case if I cried. Suddenly my boss went back to me._

_ "And next time, you look at me when I'm speaking. Understand?" he said. It is more of a command._

_ I nodded and after that, he went away. I was trembling and I am unable to walk. It's a good thing Ms. Rodriguez rushed to me and calmed me down._

Oh! Good thing I remember. I should prepare the coffee before he arrives. That's the only way to change his impression of me.

I went away from my table and went to the people working. "I'll making a coffee for Mr. Andrews. Anyone else wants coffee?" I asked.

They all looked at me. From their busy look, they all became somehow relaxed. "I want one, if you don't mind, my dear." I heard Mr. Dunn say.

"I want one too. Coffee with cream and sugar." Ms. Rodriguez said. I gave her a nod. The other people asked me to bring them coffee too.

So, I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and after I made sure I had enough, I went back to the office.

When I get back, I noticed that they are on their business faces again. I guess it's really like this when there's a lot of work.

I gave them their coffee and their mood lightened after that. It's great that a cup of coffee can change the atmosphere.

I look at them and they all have a smile registered on their faces now. When it's like this, I really want to work harder.

I went inside Mr. Andrews' office and put the cup of coffee there. But when I turned around to get back, he's already at the door.

"Good Morning!" I said and bowed my head. Seeing him there really surprised me, he could've arrived after I went out.

He walked towards me. "And what are you doing here Ms. Lane?" he asked in a very sarcastic way.

"Oh! I made a cup of coffee for you and I left it here because I know you are about to arrive." I said with my head still bowed down.

"What did I tell you last time?" he asked. I tried to dig my memories. _ What did he say last time?_

. "Uhm…The next time I get late, I'm fired?" I said not sure if it's what he meant. My head is still bowed down.

He already went to his seat and removed his coat. I saw it in the corner of my eyes. I turn to look at him since he's now behind me then i bowed down again.

. I heard him chuckle. "You are one funny woman, you know, Ms. Lane," he said. I am quite confused with what he said.

I don't know what to say so I remained standing in there, right in front of him, with my head all bowed down.

"Last time, I said that you should look at me when you talk to me," he said in between his laughs.

I immediately stood straight. _ Oh darn! Why didn't I remember that he told me that?_ I said to myself.

I tried to look at him. "I'm sorry for being rude Mr. Andrews." I said even though I don't really think it was rude.

I saw him put his fingers in his cheek and look at me as if analyzing me. "Nah! It's fine. I've been rude to you yesterday so excuse me for that," he said.

Mr. Andrews reached for the cup of coffee and sipped it. I can't believe that this handsome and polite man in front of me, is actually the frightening monster that screamed at me yesterday.

Mr. Andrews is actually just a temporary supervisor of our department. His father is our real boss but he's sick.

Mr. Andrews is covering for him right now and this is just his third day. His first day, well, it was more of introductions and such.

And then yesterday, the first time I got late, is his second day. He doesn't really know me yet so I can't blame him if he's thinking that I am a slacker.

And today, he seems pretty nice so I have to make the most out of it and show off the best of me.

"No. You have every right to get angry at me because I should've been here before eight. That is truly understandable," I said.

He smiled at me and I saw his straight white teeth. He also has a dimple on the left side of his cheek.

I gave him a smile as well. I don't think he's what I first thought he is. I think I could get along with him.

"You know. I think we started on the wrong foot yesterday," he said as he sipped his coffee. "And I think we are just in the same age so you can call me Rayleigh.

That was a bit surprising. Yesterday he looks at me like a cockroach, now it's like he's befriending me.

I nodded. "Sure Mr. An… I mean, Rayleigh. And you can call me Jae. J – A – E." I spelled it out before he even comment that it's a guy's name.

I usually get that question, or comment, or whatever whenever I introduce myself so I had to spell it.

Mr. Andrews… Rayleigh stood up with the cup of coffee still on his hand. His hair is brushed up and he looks so formal.

"Do you like the coffee?" I asked him. He leaned on the table and sat on it. He looked at the coffee then.

"It's fine, It's great. It's perfect." He said and sipped the coffee again. "This is better than those I get from the coffee shops," he said.

I feel a bit comfortable with him now. "I'll take that as a compliment." I said. Suddenly, I heard someone called me.

"Jae. Can you lend me a hand for a minute?" that voice came from Mr. Cunningham. I turned to look at him.

Mr. Cunningham is holding the telephone on the right hand and waving some papers on his left.

"I'll be there right away!" I shouted so he could hear me. And then, I faced Rayleigh so I can excuse myself.

"I need to be going now, they need my help. If you need anything just call me out." I said as I walk backwards.

I saw him give me nod and a smile. So, I hurried to Mr. Cunningham and helped him with his works.

I had a great time at work today. I didn't even notice that it's already time to go home, time flew so fast.

Like what I always did, I waited for everyone to go ahead before I go. The last one that went out is Mrs. Lewis who finished some paper works.

After she left, I went out of the office so I can go home. I was surprised that Mr. Diaz, an employee from another department, held my arm.

"Hi, you seem to be going home," he said. I felt chills down my spine and I am not comfortable with him.

I nodded. "Yeah." I held my bag in case that he does something inappropriate. I won't hesitate on hitting him.

"If you want, I can bring you home. Or if you want we can go somewhere else," he proposed.

I feel really disgusted with the touch of this man's hand on my arm. I quickly pulled away from him.

"No, thank you. I can go by myself." I said. "Please, don't bother yourself," I said. This is one reason I don't like to have anymore relationship with men other than pure and platonic friendship.

He was about to grab my arm again when Rayleigh went out of the office. I didn't notice he's still inside.

"Do you need anything from my subordinate Mr. Diaz?" he asked with him with a voice full of authority.

The old geezer shook his head. "Good evening Mr. Andrews. I am just offering Ms. Lane a ride home," he excuses.

Darn this old man, he's making a fool out of us. Does he really think that stunt will work? Really, I'd rather be a man hater than be with that kind of man.

"Good evening too, Mr. Diaz. But I believe that Ms. Lane refuses to join you. It is rude to persuade a woman on doing things she does not like," Rayleigh said.

Oh, okay. Watta leap! He started from being a scary monster, to a nice supervisor, and now he's a knight in shining armor.

The old geezer got embarrassed and so he apologized. "I am sorry if I acted persuasive on your subordinate Mr. Andrews. I just want to secure her safety by bringing her home since I have nothing to do," Mr. Diaz said.

Jeez, he's such a liar. He even wants to bring me somewhere else earlier. If he's a writer, he'd win an award for the best story ever told.

Rayleigh came closer to me. "Thank you for thinking about my subordinate's safety, and as her supervisor, I'll make sure she gets home safely. You don't have to worry anymore." Rayleigh said.

The two of them talked and I ended up walking towards the elevator with Rayleigh. His business face turned into a poker face.

"Perverted old dimwit," he whispered that made me look at him. We reached the elevator which is opened and entered it.

"That twerp thinks I'll believe his story? What does he think of me? Someone like him?" he said and laughed.

I also laughed with that idea. Rayleigh looked at me and gave me a smile. Now, I feel a bit uncomfortable.

I looked away because I am feeling a bit awkward. Well, I am just really not used to being close to a man after Jay left.

We were quiet at the elevator and no one spoke until we got out. After we got out, I went to the reception to get logged out.

I didn't expect Rayleigh to be waiting for me outside. I was stopped when I saw him standing there looking at me.

So, I approached him. "What is it? Aren't you going home yet?" I asked him and he shook his head in response.

"I'll bring you home," he said. I was stunned when I heard him said that he's going to bring me home.

I have never let anyone bring me home, specially a boy. "No, that is too much Rayleigh. I won't let you bring me home." I said.

I think he understood since he nodded. "Okay, I understand. It's just that I want to make up for being rude to you yesterday," he said.

I shook my head and waved my hands. "No, no. It's fine. It was my fault so it is really nothing." I said.

"Maybe I'll just treat you somewhere next time, what d'ya think?" he asked and it made me smile.

Rayleigh seems like a sincere guy. And he looks nice and attractive. If I am just a normal girl, I bet I would be falling for him.

He is handsome, he looks respectable and he looks like a man with class. That thing they called _swag_ is nothing.

But anyway, it would be nice to have a friend like him. And I want to maintain a good relationship in the workplace so this should all be clean.

He didn't insist on bringing me home so I went home ahead. It's good that he did not insist because I would really feel awkward to let him take me home.

So, anyway I am on my way home now. It's almost six in the afternoon and the cloud seems heavy. I got to hurry before I get caught up in the rain.


	3. She's Deranged Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It is starting to rain, good thing I am already in front of our gate. All I have to do is make my steps bigger and run.

And I've reached the door. I tried to open it but its locked so I think Mel is not yet home. I just took the key from my bag.

After I inserted the key on the knob, the door suddenly opened. I saw Mel standing right in front of me.

She is smiling at me like she always does. "Welcome, home!" she said. I went inside the house to reach for her and gave her an embrace.

Mel responded with an embrace as well. But I am kinda surprised she got in first. "Why are you early today?" I asked.

Mel pulled away from me and launched a deep sigh. There must be something wrong. "I had a problem with my boss," she said.

I put my bag down and started to undress so I can change my clothes. I am still listening to Mel as she tells me about today.

Since I am at the back now, she turned around to face me. We always looked at each other while talking to make sure we understand.

We are living in a house that we rented. It's just a square block so our bed is at one side, the kitchen is at one side, the sofa is at one side, and the table is at one side.

Mel continued her story. "We didn't agree about the project and I think it's really stupid. Just because he's in a higher position doesn't mean he's always right," she continued.

I continue changing my clothes and wore the new clothes I just took from my closet. "Uh-huh." I said so that she knows I am listening.

Mel rolled her eyes; it is actually my mannerism that she adapted from me. "We argued and he threatened to fire me if I don't comply with his decision. I got furious so I immediately resigned," she said.

Unlike me, Mel is such a beautiful woman. Her hair is short which is cut to her neck, her eyes are almond shaped and brown, she has a coca cola shape of a body, her lips are very small, and her nose is well shaped.

If I am not mistaken, Mel's height is five foot five inches. She's four inches taller than me since I stand at five foot one inch.

Mel and I met when we were at our last year of high school. Due to her parent's separation, she transferred to our city with her grandmother.

When I first so, I was really taken since she's very pretty. She started hanging out with me, and suddenly, everything changed.

After Jay left, I felt so alone in school. But when Mel started hanging out with, I also started having lots of friends.

The people liked her a lot. She's pretty and nice. Her real name is Melissa Dunst, she's two years older than me since she stopped going to school twice.

Since she met me, she made sure that we're always together. She would protect me if anyone tried to bully me and she never left me.

I was very comfortable with her at that time. And then, one time, she told me something that I've never thought.

Mel confessed that she's bisexual and the reason she's sticking to me is because she likes me. It became awkward for me after that.

I mean, she's not a lesbian. She fixes herself like a normal girl does. She would even wear makeup sometimes, I didn't have any clue.

Even though I feel weird, I didn't stay away from her. She did everything for me and I can tell her everything.

No matter what I tell her, even if it's something bad about me, she never left me. She's always by my side understanding me.

After we graduated, we remained friends. My mom decided to go back to the province, but I can't go with her since I had to go to college.

Mel and I took different fields. I took MAEd in Music Education while she took Communication Arts.

Even though we took different fields, we still get in touch with each other and took the same part time job.

My mom still pays for my college but I have to earn money for my allowance, same goes for Mel. Her mom is sending her grandmother money for her college, but none for her allowance.

Since Mel is always there for me, I loved her in my own way. I've never had any relationships before.

So, Mel and I started going out when we were in college. It's really weird and confusing since we are both girls.

But I think Mel is better than any guys out there anyway. She did a lot of things and sacrifices for me that nobody else did.

When we were in our second year on college, Mel's grandmother passed away. She was very lonely that time.

She told me that the only person who really loved her was her grandmother, and now that she's gone, Mel is all alone.

Her mother went to her when her grandmother died and left after the burial. She looks as if she doesn't even care about Mel.

I felt so sad for her. After our school and work, I would go to her place and stay there for hours so she won't feel lonely.

But I don't think it's enough. After a few weeks, we decided to rent a small block and live together. We we're always together after that.

I reached Mel's hand and pulled her closer. "It's going to be okay, you can certainly find a new job better than that," I said referring to the job she just lost.

Mel nodded and held my hand. "Yeah, I'll definitely find a job that is way better than that," she said as she started smiling.

Looking at me right now, she looks happy. We are contented with what we have right now, and we are glad to be in this relationship for six years.

A sudden ring of my phone stopped my thoughts. "Oh, your phone is ringing!" Mel pointed at my bag.

I took my bag and open it to check my phone. When I reached it, an unknown number is calling. It's a local number.

I picked up my phone to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. Mel is looking at me as if she's listening to my call.

I moved away from her. "Hey, Jae! I am back. I just bought a local number now so I decided to call you. Are you still at work?" the voice from the other line said.

It surely is Jay. "No, I'm at home already. Sorry I wasn't able to send you a message when I got home." I said.

Mel poked me to ask who is calling. I gave her a sign language that I'll tell her later. Maybe she's curious because I rarely receive phone calls.

"Great, great! Can we meet up? I've been dying to see you, you know?" Jay said. He sounds so excited to see me.

I looked at Mel and she's staring at me. I figured that it's not the best time. "Erm… How about tomorrow? I am a little busy right now." I said.

I heard Jay sighed. "No way! I want to see you right now! Can you just be busy tomorrow and make time for me today?" Jay asked.

I can say that he hasn't changed. He's really pushy when it comes to me because he knows I can't resist him.

We were so close when we were young and I know that I, myself too is so excited to see him again. But I have to let Mel know first.

And besides, I want to spend a little more time with Mel today. I know she's frustrated with what happened to her job earlier so I really needed to stay.

"I am sorry. Today's really not a good day. But I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I swear." I said while I compromise.

"That's too bad. The first thing I want to do after I arrived here is to see you," he said. I felt so touched with that. My best friend hasn't forgotten me then.

"It's good to hear that. So, let's meet up tomorrow at about ten in the morning? Will that be fine with you?" I asked.

"It's better to meet today, but okay, tomorrow then. I'll see you at _Starbucks_, okay?" he asked. It's his favorite place since we were kids.

I guess there are things that never changed. "Yeah, sure, Starbucks then. Let's meet at the one near _Universal Record_'s building." I said.

Jay agreed. "Uh-huh! That's gonna be good for me since I am at a hotel near that building. We have lots of catching up to do!" he said.

Mel poked me again, she's getting impatient. "Erm… I have to go now. Let's just meet tomorrow, 'kay? Bye." I said as I closed the call.

I didn't wait for Jay to reply. "It sounds like you're meeting someone tomorrow, at _Starbucks_?" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, yeah. It's Jay, my childhood friend. He just arrived and he wants to meet me. I told you about him before." I said.

Mel nodded at me. "Oh, the one you told me about before. The petite guy on the picture who looks like a girl," she said.

"Yeah, that one." I replied. I told Mel about Jay before since we got really close. She even saw Jay's picture at my wallet before.

She was jealous at that time since she doesn't know Jay, but she understands better now. She knows we're just friends.

I took my wallet from my bag and check if our old picture is still there, and yes, I saw our old photo on one side of my wallet.

We were so cute at that picture. We are wearing the same clothes and our hair is the same. He looks like a girl and I look like a boy.

I was smiling my heart out and my dimples are showing while Jay is timidly smiling. He's not really timid at all, he's actually a boisterous.

Well, he's normally like that around me. Being around other people is something different a matter. He acts so tame around other people.

He's like that because he's comfortable with me. We grew up together so we know everything about each other. That was before.

Mel held my hand and gave me a smile. "Why don't we eat out? I feel like going out today," Mel said.

Well, if it will make her feel better, then why not. "Okay. You better change your clothes while I change again." I said.

I went to the drawer and pick the clothes I am going to wear. Most of my blouses are either black or brown, it fits my skin tone.

I picked to wear my faded jeans that I usually wear when going out. I'll be on my normal shirt-jeans-sneakers style.

I was never comfortable with wearing skirts or dresses when going out. It's just not me. Between Mel and I, I would look like a lesbian.

Mel is very fashionable. She spends time with picking what to wear. She's wearing skirts and stilettos. She even wears makeup.

I look so simple and docile beside her but that's fine. This is how I am and that's how she is. We enjoy each other's differences.

We went to the nearest fast food chain where we ordered our food. She chose to have beef while I chose fried chicken.

After we ate outside we head home. I was so tired since I am not able to rest. When we got home, I immediately slept.

I woke the up the next morning at about eight in the morning. Mel is still sleeping but I didn't try to wake her up.

I reached for my phone to check if Jay left a message, and I am not mistaken. There are five messages from Jay.

The first one says:

_Hey Jae! Are you up already? :_

The second one says:

_Wake up sleepy head!:_

The third message says:

_I am so excited to meet you up later.:_

The fourth message says:

_Hey, are you up already?:_

The fifth one says:

_You better not stood me up or something really weird will happen.:_

He never changed. He still tries to threaten me so that I will do what he wants. Well, he never did anything bad to me anyway.

I get up my feet and stretched for a bit. It feels so good to stretch and yawn once you get up from bed.

I guess I need to wear something girly. I know Jay will pick on me if I dress the normal way that I dress.

I think I'm just going to borrow Mel's clothes. She normally borrows my formal clothes so I guess she won't mind.

I checked the closet where her clothes are placed and see if there's anything that I can wear. She has tons of clothes.

I saw one white skirt. I never saw her wear it and I think it's kinda cute to I picked it up. I checked if it's damage or anything, but it's good.

Maybe I can wear that one so I held it and check the closet again. I saw a spaghetti strap pink top and I want to wear that so I took it.

While still checking, Mel get up from bed and greet me. "Good morning!" she said. She is scratching her head.

"Morning!" I replied. "I am going to borrow these," I stood up and showed her the clothes I am holding. "Is it okay?" I asked.

She nodded and then head straight to the kitchen. Mel has a hobby of opening the fridge once she got up from bed.

She would usually get the cereal box and put it in a bowl. And then she would get the milk and pour it in.

That would be her breakfast. I was never like her; cereal is never good enough for me so I'd normally cook eggs or hotdogs.

Later on I took a bath and get ready to go. Mel stopped me and said she'd want to put makeup on me.

It was the first time she insisted on putting makeup on my face. Before, she doesn't like seeing me putting anything on my face.

And so, she put a little something on my face. It's not that much. Just eyeliner, blush, and lip gloss.

Mel even fixed my hair for me. Since my hair is long, she tied some of my hair and then curled them. I looked a little better, I can say.

Before I go out, I saw Mel's officemate Cyrus. He was about to knock on our door. It seems like he came for a visit.

"Hi Jae!" he greeted me. But for some reason, he looks nervous. He's not even smiling when he greeted me.

Maybe Mel and Cyrus had a fight. "Just get in. Mel is inside watching the television." I said as I let him in.

When he got in, Mel's face crumpled. "What are you doing in here, you ass!" she screamed as she stood up.

I think my guess is correct. It looks like they are fighting so I made an exit. I don't think my presence is not needed.

I made my way to the place where Jay and I will meet. I arrived at exactly nine fifty five so I ordered a frappe.

After I've ordered, I sat at one of the vacant chairs and waited. I checked my wristwatch and it's already ten o' five but Jay is still not there.

I think he'll be late so I just have to wait. Suddenly, a loud noise from outside took my attention. There are a lot of people outside.

They are screaming and looking at a tall guy wearing black top and black jeans. The guy is basically wearing all black.

I looked at the guy and he seems familiar. But it is not Jay, he looks like a Hollywood actor I know.

When he got closer I figured who the guy is. It was Jayce, the lead guitarist of the band "Armee". How could I forget?

The guy is very attractive and you will know him with one glance. He has a blue eye on the right and green on the other.

Much to my surprise he walked towards me and grabbed my hand. I don't know what's happening since he pulled me in an instant.

All I could do is walk while he's pulling me. We reached a bicycle parked near _Starbucks_. I still don't know what's happening.

We stopped when we're in front of the bicycle and people kept following us. He reached for a helmet and gave it to me.

I was totally shaken by what happened. I guess Jayce realized that so he took the helmet from my hand and put it on me.

After putting it on me he rode the bike and pulled me. I had no choice but to follow him and ride behind him.

I can't believe that I am riding with him on his bicycle. I've never thought that I would be able to meet Jayce in real life.

I was dumbfounded that I forgot about Jay. Oh yes, I was supposed to be meeting Jay! I'm sure this is not Jay since my friend is not a foreigner.

"Erm… This is really so sudden. I can't imagine I am riding this bicycle with you but, I am supposed to be meeting my friend." I said.

"You'll meet him," he said. I got confused with what he said then it suddenly sink in. Maybe Jay asked this guy to pick me up.

Wow, this is just so hilarious. I would've never thought of riding this guy's bike. I should thank Jay once I meet him.

We stopped in front of a hotel. Jayce did not even glance at me once and just pulled me towards the hotel.

We reached the hotel and he smiled at the receptionist but still, did not even looked at me. I didn't know that he's such a snob.

Jayce pulled me to the elevator and pressed "5". Even though we are the only ones in there, he did not even talk to me.

We reached the fifth floor and he started pulling me again until we reach a room. _Is Jay inside?_ I asked myself.

I started to get nervous when he put the key on the knob and opened it. When we got inside the room he locked the door.

I got more nervous with what he did. So to relieve my tension, I just looked around but it seems like Jay is nowhere to be found.

When I turned around I saw Jayce. He was looking at me with his eyes, which is blue and green. His eyes are so wonderful.

But then again, I need to look for Jay. "Where is Jay?" I asked while trying to calm myself from the tension I am feeling.

All I see in my vision is Jayce's smirk. Because of that, I felt really nervous that I started to tremble. I know it looks so stupid.

And then an idea came to my mind. What if this is part of a reality show? Maybe they are filming this and I am just the lucky victim.

I stopped trembling but I am still worried. So I tried to look around me and check if I can see and cameras around.

"If this is a film, I get it now. I don't really like this. Where is the camera?" I asked while still turning my eyes around to see any clues where the camera might be.

Jayce covered his mouth and started to laugh. He even bended forward while laughing as if he can't stop it.

The first thing that struck my mind is that my idea is correct and I caught them. But, even though I think like that, I still feel scared.

Jayce then stopped laughing and looked at me, straight into my eyes. He gave me a very cute smile.

For some reason, I felt really strange. I am sure that there is someone I know that would cover his mouth and bend over whenever I did something funny.

And then that person will look straight into my eyes. I am certain, that person has a dark brown eyes and a meek expression on his face.

And I am certain that the person who does that is my best friend Jay. I felt my eyes grew wider. It can't be!

I remember Jay having a very gentle look with dark brown eyes. And this guy who's standing right in front of me has blue and green eyes, and bold look.

Is he trying to make me think that he is my childhood friend Jay? Because there is no way that I'll believe that.

I pushed Jayce away from me and he chuckled. "If you are trying to make me think that you are Jay then sorry, I know you are not Jay." I said.

He put his arms under his chin and looked at me. I don't really get what he's thinking and I am not sure if this is really a show.

I think that he's thinking of another way to make me believe that my friend Jay is him. But, why is he doing this?

Maybe, something happened to Jay and he told this guy to pretend it's him. Maybe it's his last wish before he died.

I shook my head. No, it can't be. Why would Jay think of me if he's in the verge of dying? Why am I even thinking that he's already dead.

I looked at Jayce and he's still in the same position. I thought of something that will prove he's not Jay.

I immediately opened my bag and took my wallet out. Before I went to _Starbucks_, I made sure that our old photo is with me.

The reason I brought it is because I want us to reminisce about our past when we were kids. And I've always kept it in my wallet.

I was able to get the photo from my wallet and handed it over to Jayce. His forehead even furrowed before he took it from my hand.

But when he looked at the picture, I saw him smile. Is he convinced now that I don't believe he's my childhood friend Jay?

"As you can see, my friend has straight hair, girly face and dark brown eyes. He's petite and small like me. He looks very sickly but he's not." I said.

Jayce's gaze turned to me after he looked at the picture. That kind of gaze is really giving me the creeps.

"So again, I know you are not Jay. A moment ago you said that I'll meet him. But where is he?" I asked.

Jayce chuckled and gave me the picture. "Some things really change, some things don't. But when I saw you at _Starbucks_ I knew it was you," he said.

Is he still trying to make me believe he is Jay? How consistent can this guy be? Is he that eager to make me believe him?

Jayce slowly touched my hair. "Your hair never changed, it's the same color. And whatever clothes you wear, you still look plain," he said.

I pushed him away because of what he said. He chuckled again. "Seriously, Jae. You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

This is terrible. I am starting to doubt myself. I am starting to believe him, but I know I can't and I shouldn't.

Jayce sat down on the couch. "Oh, I remember. You have a mole on the cheek of you right boobs! I'm sure it's there," he said.

I felt my cheeks became warm. And because it was embarrassing, the first thing I did on impulse is to slap him.

And to my surprise, he caught my arm. I was so shocked with what happened that I didn't realize I was staring at him.

When I look longer at him, I started to see the resemblance. The shape of his eyes, and the shape of his nose; they are like the one's that Jay got.

Jayce smiled. "See, you never really changed! You always slap me when you're embarrassed," he said.

The way he smiles, it's exactly like Jay. I don't know what to think anymore so I pulled my arms away.

But he did not let me get away and pulled me closer to him instead. And in one swift move, he's already embracing me.

While he's embracing me, I felt him put one of his hands on top of my head. "You didn't grow up at all," he said as he embraced me tighter.

"I missed you a lot, bird-brain." And with those words, I realized, no matter how this guys looks like right now, he is definitely my friend Jay.


	4. She's Deranged Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last time I saw Jay, he looks really sickly. He looks so vulnerable that even a girl like me would want to protect him.

But it's only me who knows the real Jay. He's not sickly and weak at all. He is actually very athletic and strong willed.

He always pretends to be shy and scared of people, but that is only a façade. It's because he cares a lot for me that he acts like that.

He knows that if he acts weak, I'll have no choice but to stand up for him. It's his way of giving me will and courage.

And this guy who's holding me in his arms is claiming to be him. My eyes don't want to believe because he looks very different.

But then, there's a part of me who believes this guy. There's a part of me that tells me that it's really him.

I am still star-struck. I know that Jayce knows that so he pulled away and looked at me. "A guy can physically change, am I right?" he asked.

I know that he's correct. But it's really difficult to believe specially his eye color is different from the one I know.

I need to see for myself if his eyes are true or if they are just contact lenses. I used my hands and opened his eyes wider.

I can say that he's shocked with what I did. But when I checked his eyes, I know for a fact that they are not contact lenses.

I pulled my hand away and shook my head. "No, it doesn't make sense at all. You are claiming to be Jay with those eyes." I said.

Jayce put his palm on his face as if having a difficult time. "It's a very long story for this and that. But if you have time then I can tell you," he said as he smiles.

I am still confused. It's not that easy to believe at all. But maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt since I cannot see any reason for him to trick me.

But there should be some proof that this guy is Jay. I tried to dig in my memory and remember something unique about Jay.

And I remembered something we have that is completely the same. He has a mole on his chest too, but on the left.

I remember when we were kids, we would bathe together. And when we face each other, we look like someone who's looking in the mirror.

I remember now, so that must be there if he is really Jay. I immediately grabbed his shirt and unbutton it.

He was surprised but he did not stop me. And when I opened his shirt, that mark is there, the mole on his left chest.

My eyes widened. So it really is Jay! I looked at him and he has a devilish smile on his face. And if this is Jay, I think I know what he will do next.

Jayce smirked and then gripped my shirt. "That's so unfair. Let me see yours too!" he said but I immediately ran away.

"No way!" I ran and hid behind the couch. I know that he knows I am there. But knowing that it's really Jay, I feel like a kid again.

He is getting closer so I took one of the pillows on the couch and throw it to him. I know that I am being really childish.

But Jayce laughed with what I did. "You didn't grow up at all," he said as he moves closer. But instead of getting me, he knelt on the couch.

He is now facing me. _What am I doing here? Why am I hiding at behind the couch? I look like a fool who wants to play tag._ I said to myself.

Jayce gently smiled at me, the way he really smiled before. "You're still so stingy. So no doubt it's you Jae," he said.

I felt confident now. The expression on his face cleared all the things that confused me. Well, aside from the fact that his eye color is now different.

I looked at him and he is still smiling at me. How can the Jay I know and this guy be the same person?

I slowly put my hands up as I reached his face. So, we were like that for a while. We were both silent.

His cheeks are soft and he looks so manly, way too different from the guy I knew. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly pinched his cheek.

"Ouch!" he said. I pulled my hands back while he touched and rubbed his cheek. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.

I took my time in answering him. If I say yes, what will he say? And if I say no, what will happen? I don't think a guy like him would take advantage of me anyway.

This guy is Jayce of Armee band, the most charismatic guy in his band. He's famous and I know lots of girls are throwing themselves on him.

There is no way he'd just pick me up from nowhere. I looked at my watch and it's quarter to eleven already.

If this is not Jay then the real Jay should be calling me now. And besides, there's already lot's of proofs that this is Jay. But it's just…

I made up my mind. My gut is telling me to say yes, so I guess I'll just follow that. I stood up and looked at him.

"You have that mole that I can remember. The way you act towards me is the same. It's weird, but I guess you're really Jay." I said.

"You believe me now?" he asked. I gave him a nod as response. The next thing I know is he already jumped into me.

Because of that, we both fell on the floor. I almost cursed him because my butt hit the floor and it hurt like hell.

I was about to scold him but I was stopped. He looked so happy embracing me and I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt him.

Well, I missed this guy after all. He's the only guy who knows a lot of things about me. He's the only guy I've ever trusted.

The though made me smile. If I missed him this much then I bet he really did miss me too. I've never doubted the way he felt about me.

"Yeah! This is just so great to be the real me again! You just don't know how your mere presence makes me feel!" he exclaimed.

We are back to the way we were. We do a lot of things to each other that if we do to other people, it'll be awkward.

I am the type of person who's overly conscious around other people, especially guys. But Jay is an exception.

I felt like he's my twin, my brother and my bestfriend. I feel like he is just an extension of myself and I never felt self conscious around him.

Regarding to what he just said, that my mere presence makes him feel the real him again; that's the way I'm feeling as well.

I gave him a hug too since I felt like it; the opposite of what I always do when we were kids. I usually push him off.

"I know. I know. Don't you think that I feel the same way?" I asked. Well, even though we haven't seen each other for years, I still feel confident around him.

We were like that, talking while embracing each other on the floor. If anyone else is on the same position as ours, I'm sure it'll be pretty awkward.

Suddenly, my legs felt numb. I didn't realize that his weight is pressed on my legs. Well, it's not the same petite Jay so surely he's heavy.

I tapped him to capture his attention. "Hey. Don't you think it's time to stand up? I can't feel my legs anymore." I said while laughing.

He immediately knelt up. "Oh, sorry. All of a sudden, I forgot what I'm doing," he said apologetically.

I saw him stood up and offered his hand to help me stand up, so I reached and grabbed his hand and slowly let myself be on balance.

Even though the floor is clean, I still made sure that I don't have dirt on my skirt. That's the time I realized that a part of my skirt got stuck on my bag and it's partly hanging.

I know that from Jay's view, he's able to see my panties so I immediately pulled it down. Jay turned around and I felt good that he respects me.

I took my some time to get my skirt fixed and when it went down, I saw Jay's expression. His hands are on his mouth as if he is stopping himself from laughing.

I pushed him. "Hey! What is so funny?" I asked him. He looked at me and really burst into laughter. I don't know what this guy is thinking at all.

He continued laughing for a while and I just flashed him with a sarcastic look. But instead of stopping, his laugh became louder.

He even fell on the floor laughing. "The laugh you're giving me is not embarrassing, it's somehow insulting." I said.

He slowly stopped laughing. "I didn't know that someone is still wearing that kind of old panties nowadays," he said and started laughing again.

Somehow that's quite embarrassing. I know I am quite laid-back but he doesn't have to say it on my face. Well, he's always frank with me.

As my guts told me, my hand just swayed towards his face and this time he's not able to stop me.

That slap made him stop laughing. He held my hand and then gave me a smile. "I didn't know that I missed that slap too!" he said.

What he said made me smile as well. I've never slapped anyone else with this hand aside from him. "I missed slapping someone too, since I don't usually do it," I said.

Jay stood up. "Oh, It's so rude for me not to offer something for my guest," he said as he went somewhere that I can't see.

"Don't sweat it! I had coffee today and it's so not you to offer me anything, anyway!" I shouted so he would hear me from where I am.

He went back to me after hearing what I said. "That is so true. But I owe you a lot for not getting in touch for years," he said.

I gave him a smile and nodded. "Yep. Well, you were writing me letters for the first four years, you suddenly stopped writing to me after that." I said.

The expression on his face changed. He suddenly became serious and did not speak a word. It's as if he's thinking.

I know there's something wrong. "And you are telling me about your girlfriend Minna who's same as us." I said referring to our nationality.

"At your last letter you seem so in love. I though you forgot about me. What happened with you and her?" I asked him. He lowered his head after I asked about the girl.

There's surely something wrong. I went closer to him and touched his arms and he looked at me with a troubled expression.

"I can still tell you everything right? And you will still not judge me like what you always did before?" he asked. I gave him a nod as assurance.

I want to know what's bothering him. The Jay I know doesn't normally make this kind of face since he's a very happy person. And if he does, it's either he's making a façade around someone else or there's really something wrong.

Jay sat on the couch and I followed him. He put his hands together. I think he really needs someone to talk to.

"I wrote you letters when I went L.A. with my parents. I continue sending them and I never thought of stopping it," he said.

"It was the first year of college that I met Minna and fell in love with her. She loves me too so I can say it was a mutual. We loved each other," he continues.

Jay stopped for a while and sighed. "We were in our second year of college when we found out that I got her pregnant," he said.

I was shocked to hear that. If he got her pregnant then he has a child. But knowing the "Jayce" from Armee band, he's single and doesn't have a child.

"Her parents did not like the news and exiled her from their household, so I have no choice but to keep her. My parents were not impressed as well so I left the house," he said.

"I met some friends who have the same hobby, to play music and we started a band. I stopped going to college and made full time and part time works for Minna," he continues.

Jay looked at me and he looks so sad. "One day, we had a car accident. I was driving and the other car hit on her side. She had a miscarriage because of the accident and I was blinded."

Everything is becoming clearer now. I moved closer to Jay and tapped his shoulder. It must be difficult for him.

"Since I was blind, I am unable to do anything for her. So she left me and went back to her parents who accepted her in exchange of staying away from me."

"I even heard them saying that I am worthless and my music will not make me anything, and I will only pull Minna down."

He sighed and slouch on the couch. He even smiled even though he doesn't really look happy. "The reason my eyes is different is because I had surgery. The first donor is blue eyed so my eyes are supposed to be both blue. But then, one of the corneas did not really work for some reason so they performed another surgery. The next donor is green eyes so my eyes are different," he said.

Jay moved closer to me and opened his eyes wider to make me see. "Look, they are green and blue right?" he said.

I pushed his face away because it's too close and the gesture made him laugh. I know that he's just trying to change the topic.

I hesitated if I should say it or not. But I am gonna ask him anyway so why not ask now? "But where is she, I mean, right now?" I asked.

My question stopped him from laughing. He leaned on the couch and looked straight. "I don't know. As far as I know, her parents took her somewhere far," he said.

That doesn't make sense at all. I am sure he still loves that woman. "You're famous now. You are already something and you can prove yourself now. Why didn't you look for her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That would be troublesome. If it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be," he said.

"But you managed to look for me. Sometimes you are really stupid and I don't get your logic. Fate is not something that just happens; fate happens when you do things to make it happen." I said.

Jay reached my head and messed my hair. "You still speak as if you know the world. Between us you know you are the dumb one, right?" he said with a smile.

Yeah, he still thinks I am dumb. "To speak like that, you must have a boyfriend, right?" he asked.

I blushed with what he said. "Yeah, something like that. It's been six years since we've been together." I said.

Jay laughed with what I said. "To be in a relationship with a dumb one like you, that guy must be dumber," he said.

I pushed him because he's starting to insult me again. Well, this must be a curse for being friends with him. "Well, it's not a guy." I shyly said.

His eyes grew wider and I readied myself for a worse insult. He will surely say that there's really no guy that wants me.

"No way! I've never thought you like girls!" he said as he put his hands on his chin. "So that is the reason why my charm never affected you!" he said.

I slowly kicked his thigh. "Stupid! I like guys of course. But, well… I fell in love with a bisexual who's in love with me." I shyly said.

He covered his mouth again as if stopping himself from bursting into laughter. "A bisexual? Pfft! That's a proof you're not a girlfriend material," he said.

This guy really loves insulting me after all these years. "Okay, you are insulting me after eight years of not seeing me. That's really great Jay!" I said.

He gradually stopped laughing. "Sorry, I just can't believe it. Do you have a picture of her? Can I see?" he asked.

Well it's natural for him to be curious. "Well, I have some." I took my phone and browsed it to show Jay.

I saw one picture of Mel and I together. Her hair is she's wearing a low cut sleeveless blouse and short skirt while I am wearing my normal tees and jeans.

I put my phone in front of Jay to show it to him. And for the nth time, I saw his eyes grew wide and this time it's for amazement.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he grabbed phone from my hand. "This woman is a hottie! She's nowhere near you," he said.

He doesn't have to say it because I know. "Surely the clothes you're wearing are hers. Hey, can you introduce me to her?" he asked.

That is somewhat annoying. "She's mine so sorry. Even if you're famous she won't even look at you twice." I said.

I bragged. Well, I can brag whenever I want in front of him like I used to. Even though he insults me, he gives me confidence.

"Whoa! Look at that body! What did you do to get this kind of woman to pick someone like you?" he asked.

The last thing he said made me stop and wonder. He is talking about Mel so he might've seen something on my phone.

I immediately took my phone from him and checked what he's looking at. He's looking at Mel and I's picture where we are taking a bath together.

I felt my cheeks warm. Why didn't I delete this photo in the first place? Mel was so sneaky that she took this photo on the mirror without me noticing.

I just forgot to delete it and the worse thing saw it. I looked at Jay who has a smug registered on his face.

Well, Jay is not someone else so I guess it's fine if it's him. I immediately closed my phone and put it in my bag.

"It's rude to check things in someone else's phone, didn't you know that?" I asked. Well, I was more of like questioning him.

Jay smiled. "So you really are in a relationship with someone like that. That make you a bisexual as well, don't you think so?" he said.

I've never thought of it that way, but it seems like he's right. Being with a bisexual means that I like someone who's not a boy, making me no difference from them.

Jay sighed. "I can never imagine myself with same sex. Another guy and me being intimate together? Pfftt. No way in hell I'll do it," he said.

I pushed him again. "Don't you think it's enough insults for today? I mean reached your quota already so please spare me." I said.

"Right, we have a lot of catching up to do. Wanna ride around the town with my bike?" he asked.

I gave him my biggest smile. The ride earlier was fun and I want more. "I'm on!" I said as I agree with him.

We rode his bike and drove around the town. It was a long time since I last strolled around, it was fun.

It was already twelve when we decided to have lunch. We ate at a cafeteria I barely notice. I never thought that it was even there.

I ordered the normal chicken and rice and he ordered the same. We are always the same. The cafeteria was referred to him by a friend.

While we were eating, we exchanged stories and things that we missed. I never thought that bad things also happened to him.

"So, I thought of buying a condo near the_ Universal Records_ building. If you are free tomorrow I hope that you can come with me," he said.

That's impossible Mel and I usually spend our time bonding together. "I can't. Mel and I are going out so, no." I said.

Jay nodded. "But I can come with you on Monday since I work at _Universal Records_. We can check the condos after my shift, what do you think?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's better if it's tomorrow so since I feel like it. But Monday is good enough, I guess," he said.

He's still persistent. "Since I have a lover I make sure I have time for her even once a week. That make relationships strong, you know?" I said.

He laughed. "That is just your way of stopping her from leaving and finding someone else," he said.

Even though it's completely an insult, it is partly true. I am making ways to make Mel stay with me.

"That's right. I want to give everything I can to her because I want her to be with me and not find someone else." I said.

Jay became serious after hearing me out. "I know, it's crazy right? How you do things out of your league to make that one person stay?" he said.

Jay stopped from eating for a while and held my hand. "I'm rooting for you. Even though I can't imagine how the two of you survived the six years of being together, I want you to be happy," he said.

"So continue doing everything you can to make her stay." Jay reached for his fork. "Apparently you cannot get her pregnant and she won't be able to lose a baby. It's good enough," he said.

It made me laugh. He is referring to his past experiences. I know that right now he's still hurting because of those memories.

"I know it still hurts you, but I swear, there will be one day in your life when you'll remember the past and you will say to yourself that those painful memories are just part of your life that doesn't hurt anymore." I said seriously.

Jay smiled at me even though his eyes looked lonely. He reached for my head and messed my hair again.

"You are really an idiot to say those kinds of dumb things to me. But thank you, for strenuously using your brain to cheer me up," he said.

Seriously, he thinks what I said is meaningless and I am just trying to cheer him up. "I meant what I said. And there will be one day in your life where I'd say 'I told you so', you'll see." I said.

Jay laughed silently. "I am looking forward to that, if that day will come that is," he said. He made me smile.

Jay insults me a lot but he never meant any harm. It's his way of bonding with me. And his insults does not pull me down, they make me strong.

I look around us and I see a couple of people around who's looking at us. Well, I am with a famous guy so there's no wonder.

But at the cafeteria where we are at, I wonder why those people are just looking. The people I saw at _Starbucks_ are even running after him.

And then I remembered, yeah, Jay is "Jayce" from Armee band; meaning he is horribly famous and there surely have some people making stories of him.

I tapped his arm to ask him. "Hey, don't you think people will start thinking we are going out? I mean you are famous and we're eating out." I asked.

Jay nodded. "I know that. But it's as if they care, everyone knows that I am changing girls every now and then," he said.

I glared at him. I know there's really a rumor that he's been dating different women. But after I figured he's Jay, I forgot about that.

That certainly isn't a good news. "I don't really like being rumored as the new temporary flavor of the month. You know how much I hate attention," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, Yeah! I totally forgot. I got so carried away since I missed you a lot you know? Imagine, eight long years?" he said.

I realized that he brought me to his hotel room earlier and if there are paparazzi following us there, I'm doomed.

"You're the stupid one now Jay. You brought me to your hotel room and if someone saw that, I'm sure it'll spread." I said.

"Have you seen the girls I've dated? They are hot and sexy, they are no way near you. I know people wouldn't think we are romantically involved," he said.

There he goes again with the insults. I hit his arm in exchange of his insult and he laughed at me.

"You don't turn me on either so don't ever think for a second that I'd let people think that we are sexually involved." I said.

Jay laughed again. "Way to go! The kitten from eight years ago became a tiger now and grew some fangs. Yey!" he cheered.

I laughed with what he said to. So he is just trying to tease me and see if I am going to fight back. "Yeah, I grew some sharp paws too! See!" I showed my fingernails to him.

He nodded in agreement. "But still, your fingernails are so plain. Not even classy at all, you should put colors on it," he said.

I looked at my fingernails. They are clean since I always clean it. But I'm not used to putting nail polish in it.

Maybe nail polish isn't bad at all. "What color do you think fits on my fingers?" I asked Jay while still looking at my nails.

"Hmm…" Jay paused and thought about my question. "Since you are not girly, pink won't suit you. You are not hot, so red or black does not suit you either," he said.

I know what he's telling me but he doesn't need to rub it on my face. Maybe it's better not to put colors at all.

I looked at Jay who's still seriously thinking. I laughed because of the face he is making, he's serious about picking a color for me.

"Ah! Tan color should be fine!" he said. I thought about it and I realized that it should really fit me.

I gave him a smile. "It's decided then. The next time you see me, my fingernails are already colored with tan." I said.

The food we are eating tastes better with a good conversation. I didn't know that I am missing something like this all along.


End file.
